I'll miss you
by evahdeen
Summary: Nico's goes to 'vacations' and his friend is gonna miss him. Little One Shoot. My first one, so be kind please haha


**I'll miss you**

_One Shoot made by LilianLawrence_

"You're my friend, Nico," she said "I can't let you do that."

"You can," I answered "You just don't want to."

"I'm scared for you, wise idiot." she laughed.

"How can I be a wise idiot? You're the lamest goddess, Anthousa." I chuckled.

She punched me softly in the arm. She is Anthousa, goddess of gardens (she was recently promoted to that), daughter of Demeter and Apollo. Her name means "flower" and she always says it. How happened to Nico Di Angelo befriends with the goddess of gardens? Well, she is a minor goddess, and we meet in the Underworld, Demeter send her to bring me cereal and we end up talking all night about her musical preferences (she likes Justin Bieber, can you believe I am friend with a BELIEBER?), my "angry issues" and cats… What? I like cats. Black cats, I mean. They're cool.

The thing is that I decided to go to the Sea of Monsters for vacations…. Yeah, I am a weirdo, but I thought it would be fun. And I know it would be fun, is going to be so cool. The war ended and I'm bored. I'm sixteen, what do you expect to be? Go to school? Nah.

"If you go… uh… I'm… I'm not going to appear anymore and you'll have… ugly gardens." she hesitated.

"Boo-boo for me. Ugly gardens for the rest of my life. What a tragedy!" I cried.

"Shut up!" she said "What am I going to do? Olympus it's bored."

"So, you see me as your clown, uh?" I asked.

"You know that's not what I meant, but you are kind of a clown." we laughed "I'm going to miss you, okay? Don't make me say that again." She blushed.

"DID ANTHOUSA, GODDESS OF GARDENS, JUST SAID THAT SHE'S GONNA MISS ME AND THAT SHE LOVES ME PASSIONATELY AND SHE WOULD LOVE TO KISS ME EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY BECAUSE SHE'S CRAZY IN LOVE WITH ME, NICO DI ANGELO, SON OF HADES AND GHOST KING?" I screamed in the top of my lungs. She blushed even more if that was possible, everyone on Camp Half Blood looked at us funny. (We were staying there at the moment, I mean, I was staying there at the moment and she was visiting me).

"No, she didn't. Stop it!" She made a rose grow up and hit me with it.

"Oh no, you didn't, gurrrrrl! Stop it, gosh!" I laughed. "No, but seriously, thorns hurts me"

"Okay, sorry." She said and in that moment Chiron came.

"I heard you both making noise. Why were you screaming, Nico?" asked him.

"Because Anthousa just accepted her crazy love for moi." I said.

Chiron looked at her amazed. "Is is true, Lady Anthousa?" asked,

"No, is not" she answered, flattered with the 'lady' thing. "I'm too young. Just 337 years old."

"Such a baby, you are!" I joked. She hit me.

"Well, I see you both are doing fine. Nico, please don't make her evaporate you. I don't want any future wars. I'll be playing with Mr. D if you need me. Alright?"

"Yes, Chiron" we both answered and he left.

"Well, is time to go" I said.

We walked in silence to Cabin 13, knowing I'll be leaving to a dangerous trip, just because I wanted to. I had a time to look at her in the track. Her blonde short hair looked beautiful, with little braids, making a diadem in her head. Her blue eyes we're flashing sad and her pale skin looked to fit perfectly to all. She was using a yellow dress and black sneackers. She was the opposite from me. And I liked it, anyways. She looked fifteen because she 'felt that age' and her cheeks were red, I quickly noticed it was because she find me staring at her. I stopped and just headed to the Cabin, to grab my backpack. I wasn't in mood to walk so I took her hand and went to a shadow, ready to travel.

In seconds we were in Thalia's Pine. She looked at me sadly and gave me her blessing. I hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, you know" I said "You're my best friend"

"You're my best friend, too, Di Angelo" she answered and we smiled.

"Bye" I said and let her go, she went off the shadow and before everything went black to start my 'vacations' I saw her face, wishing me luck.


End file.
